Braviary's Signature Move
by catlover2976
Summary: 5th chapter of Midnight the Umbreon. While on their way to Sinnoh, they changed their mind though when they learned about the new region so they are going there, forgot to add that in the story. Midnight and Jet vs. Braviary! Rated k just in case


"Change in plans everybody! We're going to an island instead, kind of like a region, but." Jake paused and seemed to be thinking. "Well, whatever it is, apparently we are going there."

Midnight yawned. "Whatever human." She sat down in the her seat.

They were in a cruise ship, heading to the middle of nowhere. At least it was a nice ship, this Draco girl ended up being kind of rich.

Jake left the room, and Midnight took this as an excuse to go explore the ship.

Midnight climbed the stairs to the deck. She perked up as the sea breeze rustled through her dark fur. She straightened as she walked, to make any other pokemon that were around think she was really tough and shouldn't be messed with.

Have you ever seen one of those really big fancy cruise ships? Thats what she was on. Anyways, after settling down in a comfy spot where she could view the ocean, Midnight realized something. The ocean was big, and vast, and there was absolutely nothing interesting for miles away. Being the umbreon she was, she decided to stay where she was and complain to herself how endlessly boring this was.

"Well, complaining about it isn't going to do anything for you." A voice said beside her. Midnight jumped, falling off her perch and landing with an oomph on the ground below the outcropping. Midnight didn't move, trying to catch her breath. Slowly, she got to her feet. She pounced onto the ledge above her, using her claws to pull herself up when her jump didn't quite clear the distance. After reclaiming her spot, Midnight bristled her fur and growled at the pokemon that had startled her.

Draco's braviary smiled a little in amusement. "Not funny!" Midnight protested, eyes blazing angrily. "Well, if I knew you were so jumpy, and so easily frightened, I would of tried to have a noisy landing." He ruffled his feathers a little, "but I don't approve of crash landings." He finished.

Midnight straightened up. "You didn't scare me, I was simply startled is all." Midnight said.

"The ocean isn't as empty as you think." Braviary sighed beside her. His eyes took on a dreamy look as he gazed across the ocean. Midnight tilted her head in confusion, trying to see what else she could see in the ocean besides water. "Yeah? Well, all I see is water." Midnight snorted.

Braviary smirked sadly. "You push others away." He said, completely changing the subject.

Midnight frowned. "What?"

"You push others away." Braviary repeated.

"Oh really? How the heck am I doing that then?" Midnight growled.

Braviary straightened up a bit, but not much. "Just as you're doing now. You ignore people and always have something to say when they want to be friends. You see only the faults in others. You have stopped seeing the good things and now, you only see the negative side of life. Your glass is half empty." Braviary sighed.

"My glass has long been shattered." Midnight laughed, yet there was no humor to be found in it. Her eyes took on a hard glint. "Most pokemon have reasons for what they do, and sometimes you should just let a sleeping poochyena lie, as long as we're using adages." Midnight jumped down from the ledge as gracefully as she could. "You." Midnight turned around to face the bird.

Braviary's face had no humor in it now. "I will show you how empty the ocean is soon." Midnight rolled her eyes. "What has that got to do with anything?" Midnight growled. Braviary glared down at her with anger in his eyes, but then his face turned to one of pity. "Sometimes, all you need is a little glue to put your glass together again." He turned, and disappeared from view, leaving Midnight wondering what Braviary had been trying to say.

"Come on, lazy bones!" Midnight heard somebody say. She had fallen asleep under a chair. Midnight opened one eye slowly. "Come on! Jake challenged Draco to a battle!" The pokemon shouting in her ear was none other than Jet.

As soon as he saw she was awake, Jet ran off excitedly. Midnight grudgingly followed. Below deck, was a large battle arena.

Looking around, Midnight saw both trainers waiting silently and calmly, well, Draco was calm. Jake was shifting from foot to foot.

"Midnight go!" Jake shouted, noticing Midnight. Midnight growled and attempted to appear frightening, looking like she was about to pounce, ears back, and teeth bared. Draco laughed. "How about a double battle! Only, I think I'll just use Braviary." She laughed.

Beside her, Jake seemed to gain more confidence. Two against one, who wouldn't like those odds! This Draco girl was a fool.

This thought gave more confidence to Midnight as well. "Jet, join the battle." Jake said.

Jet ran into the arena, giving a little shriek of excitement. "Yeah! Double battle!" Jet cried, trying to imitate Midnight's pose, personally, Midnight liked how she did it better.

"Braviary!" Draco shouted. Draco's voice was changed, as if she had practiced this tone a million times. She raised her right arm as if she was going to backhand somebody, but instead slashed downwards toward the right. As if on cue, Braviary crouched and jumped. As he jumped he spread his wings like he was Reshiram, wings pulled in slightly straight at his sides. He flapped once and rose to an amazing height. Below, Draco straightened slightly, then gave a scream like a banshee.

Startled by the scream, both Midnight and Draco blinked, and backed up a step, behind Jake winced slightly. Braviary gave a shrill bird of prey snarl, dropping from above like a torpedo, wings bent, talons in front, the sharp tips gleaming. Midnight froze, eyes wide staring at the talons. "Midnight! Try a close-range attack!" Jake's yell broke her out of her trance, and she let loose a weak dark ball before using quick attack to jump out of the way.

Braviary gave a scream of rage, sloping his wings and pivoting in the air. Somehow, he managed to turn his large body so that as the dark ball sped at him, he turned upside down in a twirl. The dark ball sped past and Braviary finished his turn. So close to the ground, he turned his body side ways.

There was a moment of silence. Then with a mighty flap of Braviary's wings, the dust cleared. He appeared unscathed, and there was an unbroken deep line from his talons sliding across the ground from the momentum at which they had touched the ground.

Midnight had no time to question the skill that Braviary obviously had. With a loud scream of her own, Midnight sped at Braviary. As she jumped, Jet managed to throw his shell at such a way that she was able to jump off it in the air as it sped past. Braviary flapped his large wings, sending a burst of air that threw Midnight back. She landed as gracefully as one can in that situation, head stuck in the ground with a mouth full of dirt. Angrily, Midnight spat out a mouthful of dirt as she scrambled to her feet.

A second later, Jet slammed into her as Braviary used the oshawott as a living cannon ball.

Jet sneezed as the dust billowed up around him before settling down.

Midnight jumped up beside him from where she had landed after Braviary had thrown Jet at her. Her fur was bristled and she glared at him. "You clumsy oaf!" She snarled, before running off towards their foe with her paws glowing black, preparing for a dark attack with her claws.

Jet stood up, then reached down to grab the shell that he had dropped when he had crashed. Turning, Midnight watched as he was withdrawn from the battle. The next thing she knew, Braviary had grabbed her and flown as high as possible.

The ground seemed miles away, and Midnight froze in terror. There was nothing but hard ground to break her fall if she fell. With her good hearing, she heard Braviary's trainer give a command. "Show them the move your known for."

The next thing she knew, Midnight was plummeting towards the ground.

(Yes, Braviary's signature move is Sky drop.)


End file.
